Radakast
The Radakast was a naga Constrictor, possibly the last one born in an age. Way of the Naga, p. 85 Naga Empire During his youth, the Radakast served in the temples of his people within the Constrictor city of Iyotisha on watch duty. Before he took the title of the Radakast, "Star Slayer", he choose to be a hunter. He was so skilled that the Naga Vedics of the Pale Eye called him to become a hunter of bandits, and of those who had fled the justice of Atman. Way of the Naga, p. 86 The Radakast was widely known for his wisdom and tranquility. When he dispensed justice in his role as a Vedic, few ever disagreed with his judgment. Enemies of the Empire, p. 89 Star Slayer He was called to city of Vyakarana to pursue a powerful and mad Naga Jakla, The Yasseth, accused of the murder of the ten children of an egg-pit. The other Naga magistrates were defeated by the Yasseth, until the Radakast leapt forward. The Jakla fell from his mountain top with a flaming gleam like that of a star, and the Lord Vedic of the Pale Eye declared the Radakast's new name. Awakening The Radakast emerged from the Shinomen Forest sometime shortly before the Battle of Beiden Pass. Radakast (Anvil of Despair Boxtext) Since the Awakening the Qamar used him to find the creatures of the Foul, serving as the Qamar's voice of reason, an advisor to the armies. Clan War: Naga Army Expansion, p. 33 The Radakast decided to lead his people in combat until the Foul was no longer a threat. Siege of Sleeping Mountain The Radakast later fought against the Dragon during the naga campaign against the maddened Hitomi, under the command of the Shahadet. Clan War: Call to Arms, pp. 33-36 The Naga army was intercepted by Unicorn forces led by Shinjo Hanari, who ordered a flight of arrows loosed in their direction, and then ordered his men to charge, putting the Naga on the defensive. Through the long day the two sides continued to fight, until the Battle Maidens led by Otaku Tetsuko crushed and scattered the Naga Bowmen. The Shahadet would not be able to participate in the assault on Kyuden Hitomi. Clan War: Call to Arms, pp. 44-48 Constrictor Leader The Radakast became the leader of the Cronstrictor. Rokugan, p. 28 War against Shadow In 1133 the Radakast died in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, and was reincarnated in the Akasha. Who's Who in the Hidden Emperor: Scrolls of the Dead Thousand Years of Darkness In the alternate reality known as the Thousand Years of Darkness, the Radakast participated in the defense of the naga city Iyotisha, but sounded the retreat as the walls were being overrun by oni. Radakast (1000 Years of Darkness flavor) See also * The Radakast/Meta * The Radakast/CW Meta External Links * Radakast (Anvil of Despair) * Radakast Exp (Hidden Emperor 1) * Radakast Exp2 (1000 Years of Darkness) Category:Naga Leaders